Leia Organa
She was seen listening to her father tell the story of Revenge of the sith and said she liked the story and they laughed together. 19 years later, she told Obi Wan Kenobi to help her and he's her only hope in a hologram. Obi Wan then revealed to Luke that Leia was his twin sister. She was in the trash compactor and told Han to put the blaster away. Han then blamed Leia for the reason they're ever there. Later, stormtroopers came and started shooting at them. Jan Dodonna was angry at Leia because instead of just transmitting the plans to them, she insisted on delivering the plans herself and said it's her fault. Leia said she's picking up on his "sass". Later, Leia is horrified to realize the Death Star is in range and was killed when the Death Star exploded the rebel base. She later gave the medal to Stan Lee. 3 years later, she was there when Han attempted to kill Darth Vader. A year later, she covered her ears when Jabba's room exploded. She freed Han Solo from the carbonite later. The rebels say she's one of the only rebels who never die to accomplish things. Later, Luke thought of her and said Leia would turn to the dark side. He was then shocked and told everyone he had a daughter. Then he said Palpatine told him he killed Padme in his anger and it was impossible for her to give birth to 2 children after that. Later, she was seen dancing with Han at the party. 30 years later, she attended a Resistance planning and asked if they can name Starkiller Base Death Star 3 because it's the same thing only bigger in her imagination. She asked how they can disable the shields. When Han said he can disable the shields, she asked how. Han said if he told her, she wouldn't like it. Later, she saw that the plan had failed and Han, Finn and Chewbacca had died. At Starkiller Base, after Kylo Ren's death, Han said she's gonna be pissed. At another Resistance meeting, she said they had to make a space station of their own. They built one and Leia told everyone to fire. Starkiller Base exploded. Finn told her that Rey was on the base and Leia said her son was there too. then she saw Spock say the needs of the many were greater than the needs of the few. Later, at lunch, in Finn's imagination, Luke sent Kylo Ren to his parents which would ground him forever. She was seen in the real world eating lunch and saying some things are better to be not thought about. Appearences How revenge of the sith should have ended how star wars should have ended how star wars {special edition} would have ended Stan Lee's star wars how the empire strikes back should have ended how return of the jedi should have ended how the force awakens should have ended Alternate Force awakens HISHE Lego Force Awakens HISHE thank you times a million Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Skywalker family Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Heroes